A Mutant in New York
by Music lover3212
Summary: Norma-Jean's got a big show at her school, but her partner cancelled at the last second! Stressed and angry, Norma-Jean goes the the TMNT group in hopes to get comfort. Will she do the show by herself, or will one of her friends help her. Oneshot. 2k12 version. Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMES.


"WHAT?! KENDALL, YOU 'AVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING, RIGHT?" my voice boomed from the front door.

Kendall put a finger inside one of his ears. "NJ, I'm right here, you know?"

I took in a deep breath to calm myself. "Sorry, Kendall, but c'mon! The show's tonight. You can't cancel now!" I pleaded, my accent now gone.

The blond looked at me with eyes filled with sympathy. "I know, but I'm really sorry, Norma-Jean. I _have _to go visit my mom at the hospital."

I sighed in melancholy. "…I understand, Kendall."

He gave me a hug. "I knew you'd understand. I'll make it up to you."

I hugged back and released him, giving him a small smile. "Tell your mom I hope she feels better."

He smiled and nodded before leaving.

I sighed again before closing the door, going into the living room and plopping down on the sofa with my head in my hands.

"Are you okay, _ma cherie_?" a sweet voice asked in concern.

I peeked up at my mother before closing my fingers, shaking my head. "No, Mom, I'm not. We have a show tonight and I can't do it because Kendall cancelled."

Mom sat next to me, rubbing my back and stroking my crimson hair. "What about your ozzer friends? Can't zey 'elp?"

I lifted my head from my hands and shook my head. "No, it'll take them a long to memorize the song, let alone it being French."

I met my mother's eyes that were filled with pity and worry. "Do you zink you _might _find someone who can sing ze song?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

She smiled before pushing my bangs up to kiss me on the forehead. "Zat's my girl."

I smiled back before standing up and grabbing my bag. "Thanks, Mom, I'm going out to clear my mind."

"Okay, _mon amour, _just be careful. You know 'ow dangerous it can be!"

"Yeah, Ma!" I replied.

* * *

The lair was quiet. Leo was watching _Space Heroes_, Mikey was playing pin ball, Raph was reading a comic, Donnie was tinkering with his latest invention, Splinter was in the dojo meditating, and Casey and April were doing homework. Everything was peaceful…

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" I screamed in aggravation, making everyone jump. They turned around to see me walk in.

The doors to the dojo opened. "What is going on in here?!" Master Splinter asked sternly.

Donnie leaped over to my side and put his hands on my shoulders. "Norma-Jean, what's wrong?"

I shook my hand and sat down next to April. I rubbed my temples. "Nothing, I'm just…frustrated."

April put a hand on my shoulder as Master Splinter walked towards me. "And what is frustrating you, my child?"

Everyone crowded around me as I explained my situation. "We have a show tonight at school and my partner cancelled on me at the last minute."

"Ouch," Mikey commented.

"Can't you find someone else?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "Where am I going to find someone who can sing with me, and at such late notice too?"

April gasped. "Wait, Casey's a pretty decent singer. Maybe he can help!"

I looked at her boyfriend, who smiled at me in reassurance. "Yeah, I might be able to help."

I felt hope rise in me as I beamed. "That's awesome!" I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the lyrics sheet. "Do you think you can memorize these before the show?"

He took it from me and read through it, his eyes widening. "But they're in French! I can't memorize these! I probably won't even get the pronunciation right!"

I growled and started yanking my hair.

"Norma-Jean!"

I stopped my tantrum and met a pair of fatherly brown eyes. "Do you think it is possible for you to sing the song by yourself?"

"I don't think so. It's a duet and I only memorized my part."

The lair got quiet for a few moments before I sighed and stood up. "Whatever, I can probably manage," I said sadly before leaving the lair.

* * *

Donatello watched his crush leave his home, his heart aching. He wished this didn't happen to Norma-Jean.

"She forgot the lyrics," Casey's voice broke the silence.

Donnie looked over at him. "Let me see that."

Casey handed the lyrics to his turtle friend, who skimmed it before furrowing his eye ridges in thought.

Everyone recognized that look immediately. "Oh, no, Donnie, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, right?" Raph asked.

"Donatello, the risks could be dangerous! You might be exposed!" Splinter reasoned.

The purple clad turtle looked at his father. "But, sensei, she needs my help, and it's our job to help people, right?"

The rodent stroked his beard in thought.

* * *

The show started at 7, and it was now 7:50. I kicked myself when I realized I forgot the lyrics at the lair after I came home and I had to quickly print out new ones and read over it before going to the school, barely making it on time.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I rolled my eyes as I heard Kim sing that God forsaken song. Yes, I'm a musician and yes, I love music—but every person who's a music enthusiast has to not like at least _a few _songs. Thank God it was over though.

Kim beamed on stage and blew kisses at the audience. I rolled my eyes before coming backstage. She smirked as she passed me. "Beat that," she said as I glared daggers at the back of her blond hair.

My friends glared at her too before finally reaching me. "Hey, NJ, we just came to say good luck," Penny said with a smile.

"Yeah, by the way, that's a really pretty dress," Lily squealed.

I mentally agreed with her. I pretty much looked like Lucille from _A Monster in Paris_. I had my hair in a bun with a few loose stands that were curled, but my dress was a bit different than her's. My dress didn't have puffy sleeves. It was spaghetti strap, at least two fingers thick, and I had white gloves that stopped half way before meeting my elbows. Also, my wings were larger.

Jeanette looked at me with soft gray eyes. "Are you gonna be alright?"

I sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yeah." _I hope._

My Hispanic friend studied me for a bit before nodding. "Okay, c'mon, guys."

I faced the stage and straightened myself as I heard a teacher speak. "And last, but not least, Norma-Jean Beauregard singing 'La Seine' from _A Monster in Paris._"

I went on stage as people clapped. The music started and I looked down at my friends and family as they gave me encouraging looks. I smiled and began to sing and dance.

_Elle sort de son lit_

_Tellement sûre d'elle_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_Tellement jolie, elle m'ensorcelle_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_Extralucide la lune est sur_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_Tu n'es pas saoul_

_Paris est sous_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça,_

_La Seine et moi_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça,_

_La Seine et moi  
_  
I quickly racked my brain to remember the next part and right when I was about to sing it, someone beat me to it.

_Extra Lucille quand tu es sur_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

My eyes widened and I wondered who was singing with me, and when I turned to look at the person my eyes felt like it was going to pop out as my jaw dropped a little.

Behind me was a person who looked a little over 6ft tall, and he was dressed exactly like Francœur—a white suit, large hat, gloves, blue scarf, a white mask covering his face, and a guitar. However, as his red/brown eyes locked with my blue ones, I immediately knew who it was. He went by my side and continued to sing.

_Extravagante quand l'ange est sur_

_La Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

I smiled and we both danced as we sang together.

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça_

_La Seine et moi_

_Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_C'est comme ça_

_La Seine et moi_

We smiled at each other, him flashing that adorable gapped smile. We glided the stage as we each sang our parts, me starting.

_Sur le pont des arts_

_Mon cœur vacille_

_Entre deux eaux_

_L'air est si bon_

_Cet air si pur_

_Je le respire_

_Nos reflets perchés_

_Sur ce pont_

I was in my own little world and I'm pretty sure Donnie was too as we danced together.

_Tulutulutu- Tulutulutu_

_On s'aime comme ça _

_La Seine et moi_

I giggled silently as Donnie spun me. He beamed at me and I smiled at him softly, which caused him to blush.

_Tulutulutu- Tulutulutu_

_On s'aime comme ça _

_La Seine et moi_

He dipped me before we did a few tap dancing moves.

_Tulutulutu- Tulutulutu_

_On s'aime comme ça_

_La Seine et moi_

He continued, but I started twirling around the stage with my arms up in the air.

_Tulutulutu- Tulutulutu_

_On s'aime comme ça _

_La Seine et moi_

_Tulutulutu- Tulutulutu_

_On s'aime comme ça _

_La Seine et moi_

We both proceeded to dance before the music officially stopped, us being side-by-side to each other.

The music applauded like mad, along with whistles and shouts. Donnie and I were beaming and glanced at each other. We bowed before quickly leaving the stage.

"Oh, Donnie, I don't know what to say—" I cut off as I turned around, noticing that my closest turtle friend was gone.

"Wow, that was an amazing way to end the show, right, folks? Well, that was a great show and everyone did well! Thank you for coming tonight, and we hope to see you at the next show! Have a great night!"

I got off and saw my family and friends waiting for me by the exit. My friends crushed me in a hug.

"You did great~!" they yelled happily in unison.

I laughed and hugged them back. "Thanks."

Once I was released, I pulled into another hug and recognized the perfume smell. I giggled as my face was smothered with kisses. "You see, _ma fille, _good zings _can _'appen! _Vo__us étiez haut magnifique là_!"

I smiled at my mother who looked at me with so much love. "_Merci, maman._"

"So, sweetheart," my dad began.

"Where's your friend?" Memphis asked in accusation as he crossed his arms with a glare.

I was used to his protective behavior, so it didn't bother me—but I was soon bombed with questions.

"Okay!" I yelled, making them stop. "He left."

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Yeah, he had an important dinner to go to," I covered.

They soon dropped it and we made our way out of the school, but before we left, my friends and I walked past Kim. She was shaking in fury, mad that I got more attention than she did. We gave her a smug smirk before going outside.

Once outside, my friends departed, still complimenting me and saying they'd see me tomorrow. My family and I made our way towards the car before looking up at the school, where I saw a shadow on top of the building.

"Uh, I'll meet you guys in the car. I have something to do really quick."

Dad nodded. "Okay, sweetie." And they went towards our car.

Once I was officially sure my family wouldn't see, I ran towards the isolated side of the school and met up with Donnie, who was waiting for me.

Said turtle looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "Hey, you were amazing out there," he began to blush, "and you look very…gorgeous."

I flashed him a white smile. "Thanks, I didn't know you could sing."

His blush darkened, but his smile remained. "My friend needed me. I wasn't going to let her down."

My eyes softened, as well as my smile. "Donnie," I breathed tenderly before attacking him with a hug. I nuzzled my cheek into his neck. "You're the best."

I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist tightly, and even through his plastron and suit, I felt his heart pound.

I pulled back only to close the distance between us once more, giving him a huge kiss of happiness on his cheek. "Also, you should were that costume more often. You look really cute in it," I whispered in a teasingly flirtatious voice. His cheeks were set aflame as a massive blush took over him. I actually pulled back and laughed in bliss. "Night, Donnie~!" I sang as I walked away.

* * *

Donnie watched the redhead's silhouette. He touched his flaming hot cheek as he smiled goofily, his eyes lidded. He could still feel the warmth and softness of her lips on his skin, not once did his heart slow down. The purple clad turtle could feel his stomach swarm with butterflies every time he replayed the big smooch she gave him.

He shook his head with a smile. Boy, did he have it _bad._

He then decided to go home, feeling like he was floating on cloud 9 instead of leaping from roof-to-roof. _I should help her more often_, he squealed in his thoughts.

* * *

My smile never left my face all the way home. I couldn't believe Donnie learned a French song that fast, pronounced the lyrics as best he could, and risked being caught…for me!

_I have the coolest friends ever, even if they are turtles. _I then chuckled. _Instead of a monster in Paris, it's a mutant in New York._

* * *

**A/N: I guess this was okay in my opinion :/ I never saw **_**A Monster in Paris**_**, but my French teacher played this song in French and I loved it! I suggest you see the video "La Seine" to get an idea of Donnie and NJ's dance. Although, if I did see the movie, I have a feeling I'd be doing a story about it TMNT style :D**

**Also, I apologize for any mistakes I made. I kinda rushed through this 'cause I didn't want to lose the inspiration. I'm also sorry for any French mistakes I made for those who know French.**


End file.
